As It Should Be
by Kiss And Make Up
Summary: My version of season 6: Rory realizes she's made a mistake and wants to make things right. She goes to community college where she runs into and old friend. RoryDean and lots of JavaJunkie too.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the way I think that the sixth season should go. This is my fist Gilmore Girls story, so go easy on me. And I know this is incredibly short, but the next chapters will be longer. I just needed to post this now or else I never would.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters… not even Dean, though god knows that would be awfully nice.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore stepped out of Luke's diner onto the street with a grin on her face, and thoughts of her handsome fiancé filling her mind. She tried to keep her thoughts and smile in place, but as the distance between her and the diner grew, her thoughts inevitably strayed towards her daughter and her smile slowly faded.

She had hoped being engaged to the love of her life would make things easier, but because she was unable to share the happy news with her best friend, it had really made it harder. She planned on waiting until their fight was over to have the actual wedding, but not having Rory know about it yet was killing her. She felt almost as if because Rory didn't know, it wasn't real. Lorelai had told Luke that she had everything under control, and that Rory needed to be shut out, but once again she began to question herself as to whether this was really the right thing to do or not. She really missed her.

------

_Riiinnng! Riiinnng!_

Rory ran to the phone and picked it up, wondering how long it had been ringing. She had just arrived back at her grandparents' pool house from her court appearance. She was upset with her sentence, but firmly believed it was no more than she deserved.

"Hello?"

"Rory," her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger began, "do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I can't, Logan. I've got to start making calls tonight. I have to start planning out my community service."

"What happened to the new you? 'No more scheduling, no more planning?'"

"Yeah… that was before I got stuck with three hundred hours of community service."

"Three hundred hours? Just for borrowing a yacht? Jesus, Ace, that seems a little extreme."

"Well, believe me, I didn't ask for this much."

"Welcome to the life of crime, Ace."

------

Luke Danes walked into the kitchen of what was soon to be his home, but couldn't find Lorelai. He stood at the table to think about where she might be when he heard some sounds coming from the bedroom right next to him. He listened harder and realized she was crying. He burst through the door, worried about what was wrong, and stopped short at the sights of his fiancé all tucked in to her daughters bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"Luke, I lied." She whispered, as she raised her head to look up at him.

Luke's heart broke as he watched the tears streaming down the love of his life's face. He remained silent, knowing that was what she needed right now. He lay down on the bed beside her, and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** some feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	2. They're Back!

**A/N:** This chapter is much longer! Yay. I don't really like the way the scene with Logan's father came out though. So, I'm sorry about that.

By the way, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story, and it probably won't happen again.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

* * *

Rory Gilmore looked around her, at all of the other people in their matching vests, picking up the trash off the side of the road. Then the looked down at her own vest, and her own bag of trash. How had she let her life come to this? This wasn't her. She was not some criminal. She was a good kid, a smart kid—brilliant even. Hell, she was valedictorian at one of Connecticut's most prestigious private schools! She shouldn't be stealing yachts and picking up trash… she shouldn't be dropping out of school.

_Oh god, what have I done?_ The reality of the situation hit her, as she pictured herself doing work like this, like a criminal, for the rest of her life. Moving into her grandparent's house hadn't made it real yet. The fight with her mom was driving her crazy, because she missed her best friend, but she still hadn't realized the gravity of the situation. She had dropped out of college! This was bad, _very _bad. Maybe not quite on the level of getting pregnant in high school, but pretty damn close. At least her mom had gotten her GED… and she took college courses later.

_I should be in school. I know I was lying to Logan the other night, I'm not a new me… I have committed a felony, but I still love learning. Maybe I don't have to be a journalist… or maybe his father was wrong. Maybe… I don't know. But I have to fix this. I have to make things right._

---

Lorelai woke up and immediately noticed the lack of man beside her. She looked around for the clock, and was shocked to find herself in her own room, instead of her daughter's, where she remembered falling asleep with Luke. Her fuzzy clock read 12:00, which explained the lack of man, and the note lying beside her on the pillow explained her current location.

_I didn't want to leave you alone, but we didn't really fit on Rory's bed… so I carried you up here once you fell asleep. I hope that's okay._

_Love,_

_Luke_

Lorelai smiled at the Luke's thoughtfulness and got up to get dressed for the day, or what was left of it anyway.

---

Rory took a deep breath and looked up at the tall office building in front of her. For a moment, she thought she wouldn't be able to do it. After all, going up there meant reliving the moment all her dreams came crashing down. After a moment of seriously considering leaving, however, her determination returned full blast and she marched in and stepped into the elevator.

She couldn't believe she was back here. Though her internship was very short-lived, she had loved every moment of it so much, until that one fateful meeting, where her boyfriend's father told her she didn't have what it took to be a journalist.

The elevator came to a stop, and she went down the hallway towards Mr. Huntzberger's office. _What am I doing? I don't even know if he'll be here today. I'm not even prepared for any type of confrontation. God, I really have to stop with this whole spontaneous thing. It just doesn't work for me. I am not my mother._

At the thought of her mother, she felt sad at first, but then even more determined to make things right. As soon as she picked up the pieces of her life, she could go back home. She would return to her mother on her knees, begging, if she had to. She missed Lorelai so much. And really, she had been right. Dropping out of school was not something Rory should have done.

"—it's such a shame really." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "She was a pretty sweet girl, and smart too," she recognized that voice, it was definitely Mr. Huntzberger. "…but she just wasn't good enough for Logan!"

Rory came to a dead stop. _Is he talking about me?_ She snuck up closer to hear better what he was saying, careful not to alert him to her presence.

"Yes, I know dear… I completely agree… Yes, the Gilmores have been our friends for quite sometime, but I agree with you. If she had been raised in a household like Richard and Emily's than she would be completely acceptable, perfect, even, but the fact is she wasn't. She was raised by that reckless mother of hers… Yes, can you imagine? Pregnant at sixteen! Really, what kind of mother could she have been? She was completely unacceptable for Logan."

_I can't believe this!_ Rory was appalled. _All this time, I thought he had been on my side, and yet here he is trashing my mother and me._

"Yes, dear, that's why I know you'll love what I've done. I know you were upset when I offered her that internship, but you didn't look at the whole picture… You heard she dropped out of Yale? Yes, well… Darling, don't you want to know why?... I let her get comfortable as an intern here, waited until she really fit in, and then I told her she didn't have what it took to be a journalist… Such a shame really, she was such a bright young woman, and a good writer too."

Rory's shock quickly turned to anger at hearing this part of the conversation. She quickly tore out of building and ran to her car. She drove on and on, not even thinking about where she was going, she let her instincts lead her. She knew where she needed to be right now, who she needed to be with.

---

"Luu-uuke!" Lorelai sang as she pranced into the diner. She sat down at the counter and batted her eyelashes at her flannel-clad fiancé, testing to see if she could get coffee without even saying a word.

"Somebody's chipper this morning." Luke stated as he poured coffee into a mug and set it down on the counter in front of her.

"Yes, well, I just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." She picked up the coffee, and brought it to her lips, before immediately slamming it down on the counter. "Luke, this is decaf!"

"Well, you didn't ask for anything specific."

Lorelai just glared at him until he sighed and brought her another cup, this one with caffeine. He held just out of her reach and looked at her with reprimanding.

"I'd tell you that this will kill you, but something tells me you wouldn't listen."

"What? I can't hear you. Maybe I could hear better if I had some coffee!"

"You're hopeless." He sighed as he surrendered the drink to her.

"Thank you." She gulped the coffee down, and held the mug out, in a gesture to ask for more.

Luke looked at her in amazement, and then shook his head. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"N-" Luke stopped mid-argument as he saw someone running down the street towards his diner. "'No…" He said again, this time from disbelief.

Lorelai was thrown off by his behavior, and looked at him, confused. "Luke, what is it?"

Luke continued to stare out the window, and Lorelai began to turn too, when the bell rang, signaling somebody's entrance. Lorelai's breath caught in her throat when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway, face flushed and completely out of breath.

"Mom!" Rory shouted before running over to join her mother at the counter. She threw her arms around her, and as soon as she did, the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry. It was all a mistake. He just didn't want me to be with him, and he didn't really mean it. I shouldn't have done it. And I missed you so much! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lorelai looked up at look in shock. Instinctively, she began to rub her daughter's back, and whisper comforting things in her ear. Luke nodded his head towards his apartment, signaling that Lorelai and Rory should go up there to talk. Lorelai agreed, not wanting to make a scene in front of the whole diner. Slowly, she stood up, supporting her weeping child, and together the two of them made their way of the stairs.

Lorelai led Rory over to the bed, and gently lay her down on it. She sat next to her, rubbing her back, and waiting for her to calm down enough to explain what was going on. After a while, Rory's sobs began to subside, and she slowly sat up to face her mother.

"I'm sorry I caused a scene in the diner. I went home first, but you weren't there, so then I went to the Inn, but you weren't there either, so I figured you'd be here."

"It's okay Rory, but why are you here, what's going on?"

Rory took a deep breath. Being as smart as she was, it wasn't that often that she had to admit she was wrong. And she'd certainly never been _this _wrong before in her life.

"I want to go back to school."

Lorelai didn't move for a second, but they she smiled and she pulled her daughter into a hug, and held her tightly for a long time. When she finally let go, she became a little confused.

"Honey, that's great… but why were you crying then?"

"I've just made such a mess out of everything, and I don't know how to fix it alone. I need you mom. I miss you."

"I miss you to Rory, and I'll help you anyway I can. But what's going on? Why the sudden change?"

Rory explained the situation to her mom, and after some angry ranting, a few more tears, and a whole lot of hugs, they started planning and thinking of ways to fix the situation.

The Gilmore Girls were back.


	3. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer:** It still applies—I still don't own it.

* * *

"July twenty-third." 

Luke looked at Lorelai in confusion. "What?"

"July twenty-third." Lorelai repeated.

"What about July twenty-third?"

Lorelai grinned at him from the stairway: "Let's get married on July twenty-third."

Luke stared at her incredulously. "Do you mean it?" He didn't want to raise his hopes. "You really want to set a date?"

"Yes. I want to marry you on July twenty-third."

Luke left his place from behind the counter and ran over to embrace her. He kissed her happily, then pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeing her own happiness shining there.

"You know that means this is really happening, right? You can't back out now."

Lorelai nodded her head vigorously. "There will be no backing out, mister. I promise. I'm all in."

"Me too." Luke breathed softly, before pulling her in for another kiss.

Rory crept silently down the stairs from the apartment, and slipped a note into her mother's purse before leaving the diner. The note said that she would meet her mom at home, so they could finalize their plans. Right now, she thought, Luke and Lorelai needed some time together, where they could finally be completely happy. She knew that with her and her mom fighting, they would not be able to fully concentrate on their upcoming marriage. Out of all the problems she had caused lately, that was the one she regretted the most. Luke and her mother deserved to be happy together.

---

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she entered the house, loving the feeling she got from actually expecting an answer.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Lorelai sat down at the table, setting down two of Luke's to-go cups of coffee, one in front of Rory and one in front of herself.

"So," she began tentatively, afraid that maybe this wasn't real, or that her daughter had changed her mind. "This is definitely going to happen, right? You going to school, I mean."

"This is definitely going to happen." Rory nodded.

Lorelai smiled again. "So, you can't go back to Yale, right?"

"No, I definitely ruined that. My plan is to take classes at a community college here for this year, and I'll try reapplying to Yale for next year, and other schools too, in case Yale doesn't take me back."

"Right," Lorelai agreed, glad to have her little genius back. "We just might have to settle for Harvard or Princeton."

Rory laughed, pleased at how easily her mom and she had slipped back into their old ways. It was great to have her best friend back. _Oh god! Lane! She'll be so upset I haven't told her anything about this yet!_

"Mom, I need to go see Lane."

"Oh, of course! I really should be heading back to the inn anyway. If I keep not showing up like this, my boss might fire me."

"You are your boss."

"Yes, well, Sookie might withhold my coffee!"

"Then you'll just go to Luke's."

"Yes, his is better anyway."

"Plus you can't make out with Sookie."

"Well, I could, but Jackson might get a little upset." Lorelai joked as she watched Rory head out the door, satisfied with the knowledge that she would be coming back. Suddenly, she got an idea for a great surprise for Rory. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Sookie and explained the situation and why she wouldn't be coming in for the rest of the day. Then she hopped into her car and drove off down the road and out of Stars Hollow.

---

_Ding-dong_

The door opened and Lane's face broke into a grin when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"Rory!"

"Hi Lane." Rory followed Lane inside and into her bedroom where they could have a private conversation away from the boys playing some video game in the living room. "Hi Brian, hi Zach." Rory acknowledged them as she passed, but received no response.

"Don't bother talking to them when they're like that. You will get nowhere—believe me, I've tried." Lane led Rory over to her bed and waited patiently for her to speak. She knew that Rory had something big to share, or else she would have just called.

"I'm going back to school."

"Really?"

"And I'm moving back here."

"Really?"

"And my mom and I made up."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all."

"It doesn't?" Rory was the one who was surprised. "I mean, this was a pretty big fight."

"Well, you had to have a big fight with her, it's only fair."

"What?"

"You two had the greatest relationship for so long. It was freakish. Mothers and daughters are not supposed to be friends. This was nature's way of balancing things. Now that you've got this big fight out of the way, things between you can go back to normal. Well—your normal."

Rory smiled at her friend's outlook on life. "Yeah, I guess your right." Their conversation was interrupted when music started playing from the foot of the bed. Lane picked up Rory's bag and handed it to her.

"Your purse is ringing."

"Thanks." Rory pulled her cell phone out and answered without bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace." Logan's voice came through. "Where are you?"

"I am in Stars Hollow."

"You're… but I thought…"

"Yeah, my mom and I made up."

"Oh, that's great!"

"And, I'm going to go to school."

"Oh…"

"What's with the 'oh'?" Rory was lost as to why he wasn't excited about this.

"Nothing, it was just kind of cool dating a drop-out."

Rory rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's immaturity.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Why don't you make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool, so, I'll pick you up around five?"

"Okay, um… I'll probably be at Luke's diner. It's right in the middle of the town. You can't miss it. And don't be thrown by the Hardware sign."

Logan didn't question her, he was used to the oddities of her town, as they came up so often in conversation.

"I'll see you then, Ace."

"Bye."

---

"Lorelai!"

"Hi mom." Lorelai pushed past her mother and into the foyer, wanting to be inside before the questioning began.

"Well, this is a surprise." Emily Gilmore smiled at her, as though all of their issues were conveniently on vacation. "What are you doing here."

Lorelai didn't want to talk to her mother at all, but since she had to, she would just try to keep the talking as minimal as possible.

"I'm here to pick up Rory's stuff."

"What stuff?"

"All of it."

"What do you mean? What's going on, Lorelai? Why do you always have to be so mysterious?"

"I'm not being mysterious, mom. I'm here to pack up Rory's things and take them home with me."

"Why on earth would you do that? You kicked her out of your house, and now you're not going to let her have her own things? Is she just supposed to buy all new things?"

"No mom, she's not. Rory's coming home."

"What?" Emily couldn't conceal her disappointment.

"Yeah… She's coming home, so I'm going to need to bring her stuff back with me."

Lorelai was sick of this circular conversation. She went back out to her car, pulled out all of the cardboard boxes she had brought, and headed into the pool house to pack up her daughter's things.

---

Rory was sitting at a table in the back of Luke's diner, sipping her third cup of coffee. Normally, Luke would have cut her off at two, and she figured that she must have looked pretty pathetic for him to have given her another, no questions asked. She looked at her watch again. _5:45_. She was just about to get up and leave, when the bells above the door made her look up, and she saw Logan enter the diner. _Finally_.

"Logan." She called, walking over to meet him. "Your forty-five minutes late!"

"I said I'd pick you up around five. This is around five."

Rory sighed, but followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her, and soon they were speeding off to who-knows-where.

Sitting next to him as he talked on and on about his latest escapade with Finn and the guys, Rory began to tune him out, and think about their relationship. Lately, things had been pretty shaky with them. He didn't seem as interested in her as he used to be, and she was starting to get a little tired of the way he acted sometimes, like when he picked her up tonight. _If he had just apologized, I'd be fine. Or he could have at least acknowledged that he was late, instead of expecting me to just wait around for him._

They ended up at a nice restaurant, and the evening quickly got better. Rory was actually having a pretty good time, and she decided that she was just being silly before when she doubted them. She explained what happened with his dad, and he sympathized with her, and even trashed his dad a bit. It made her feel a lot better to know that he was on her side.

About an hour into dinner, though, all her doubts came back. He had left his cell phone on the table, because he said that he was expecting a call. While he was in the bathroom, it did ring, and Rory, acting on instinct answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, wrong number." Some girl said from the other side.

Rory hung up the phone and placed it back on the table, when it suddenly rang again.

"Hello?"

"Um…" the same voice came through again. "Maybe this isn't the wrong number. Is this Logan Huntzberger's phone?"

"Yes, is this his sister?"

"No, this is Cindy… who are you?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore, his girlfriend."

"Oh, god. I am _so_ sorry. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"What? What do you—" Rory stopped mid-sentence, hearing that the girl had hung up. _What was that about? Is he… could he be?_

At that moment, Logan came back to the table.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" He grinned at her.

"Who's Cindy?" Logan's grin dropped off of his face immediately.

"How did you—?" Rory handed him his cell phone before he could even finish the sentence. Before he could say a word she got up and walked calmly out of the restaurant. Logan reached into his wallet and placed on the table more than enough to cover the dinner before chasing after her. He didn't have to run very far, as Rory was waiting next to his car. She just looked up at him sadly for a moment, before whispering, "Take me home, Logan."

They drove in silence for about twenty minutes: Rory not wanting to talk to him, and Logan not wanting to push her. Eventually, Rory couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"How long?"

"What?" Logan pretended not to know what she meant.

"How long, Logan?" He sighed in defeat.

"A month. Cindy was the third."

"One-night stands?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess she didn't know that."

"I don't know how she got my number!"

"And that makes it okay?"

"No! No. I just—"

"You just _what_, Logan?"

"Look," Logan was beginning to get frustrated at the way she was making him feel so guilty. "I told you I wasn't a 'boyfriend' kind of guy. That I don't really do the whole 'exclusive dating' thing. I told you that."

"You said you would do it for me, Logan. You _promised_."

"Well… I tried. I tired, and I wasn't very successful."

"Clearly."

They didn't talk anymore for the rest of the ride. He pulled up in front of her house, and got out to open the door for her. He had been raised to be a gentleman, after all.

"So I guess this is it." He said as she walked away from him.

"Yeah, I guess so."

She placed her key into the lock, glad that she had been unable to bring herself to throw it away. She was amazed at how she felt right now… at the fact that she wasn't really that upset. She was upset that he cheated on her, and she was angry at him for doing so… but she wasn't really upset about breaking up with him. _I think I only stayed with him because too much was changing. I just needed something normal to hold on to._

She walked into her house to find her mom standing in the middle of the living room, staring at her in anticipation with a silly grin on her face.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Um, okay." Rory followed her mother, not sure what to think. She followed her into the kitchen and to her bedroom door, where they came to a stop. She looked at her mother, now totally confused. "Wow, a door… but I'm pretty sure this has always been here mom."

"Open it."

Rory opened the door and stepped into her room. At first, she was just as confused as ever, not getting what the surprise was, but as she continued to look around, she understood.

"My stuff! It's all here." She turned around and gave Lorelai a big hug. "Mom, when did you do this?"

"This is what I spent all day doing."

Rory hugged her mom again. "Oh mom, I love you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Rory went over and lay down in her bed, and her mother followed. They lay there together looking at the ceiling, basking in the fact that they were together.

"Welcome home." Lorelai whispered into Rory's hair.

Rory smiled at her. "There's no place like it."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I was wrong. Another fast update. I don't think it will happen again soon, though, I've got a lot of tests coming up. 

And by the way, this was eight pages long on Microsoft word. That may not seem like much, but you should know that's a record for me. The previous chapter was four pages and the prologue was one and a half. My record is five pages. I'm pleased, and I hope this isn't a one-time thing.

Also, I hope I didn't do a sucky job with the Logan thing. I needed to get them apart, because they shouldn't be together… but I don't hate Logan, I just don't like him as much has other people, so it was hard to do.


	4. Hard to Get Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Just this particular plotline. And even parts of that are borrowed.

* * *

"Luke!" Lorelai called out as she and Rory entered the diner. "We need coffee! Like, now!" Rory started to head over to a table, but saw her mom head for the counter and followed her instead. Lorelai had taken to sitting at the counter after her fight with Rory, because she never had anyone else to sit with, and also she was able to talk to Luke more.

"Hello to you to." Luke said as he placed mugs down in front of them. He turned to walk away, but Lorelai grabbed hi wrist and pulled him back.

"Wait, I need my morning over-the-counter kiss, too." He kissed her quickly, still not really used to public displays of affection.

"What," he asked "no prescription jokes?"

"I'm too tired, let me drink this and I'll get back to you."

"Why didn't you have some at home?"

"My coffee maker is broken. Can you fix it later?"

"I don't know… this seems like a good thing."

"Luke! Don't joke about my coffee!"

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

"Luke! Don't joke about joking about my coffee!"

"Fine." Luke gave in, as usual. "I'll fix it tonight. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Rory?" Luke turned to her and paused, waiting for her to give her order too.

"Um, I'll have some pancakes too." Luke wrote down the orders on his pad and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, kid…" Lorelai looked at her daughter. "What's the plan for today?"

"Today I will enroll in Capitol Community College in Hartford."

"Excellent plan. Want me to come with you?"

"No, mom. You've already missed a lot of work because of me."

"I gotta say, hon, there's no better reason to miss work than you."

"I know… but still. I can handle this alone. You should go back to the inn. Really. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you insist."

"I do." Rory ended the conversation as she brought her mug of steaming coffee to her lips.

Luke came back with their breakfasts and the two of them ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they finished, Rory kissed her mother goodbye and headed out the door. Lorelai smiled, still not believing how things were turning around. She was so incredibly thrilled to have her daughter back. And to have her going back to school! Obviously, this community college was nothing compared to Yale, but it was still better than nothing. Rory could still attain her dreams, she could still have more.

When the diner started to settle down, Luke walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to Lorelai. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him what was going on with Rory.

"She's going back to school." Lorelai knew that that was what he wanted to hear.

"To Yale?"

"No, just to a community college… but still. Rory's back."

"Rory's back." Luke agreed, knowing that Lorelai didn't just mean back in Stars Hollow. Rory was back to being Rory again—back to being the smart, good kid who loved to learn… to the kid who wouldn't let some stupid ass ruin her life.

---

_Sign up here_.

Rory stared at the small banner hanging from the ceiling in front of her.

_Sign up here._ She read again, wondering if this was really happening.

She walked towards the table beneath it, and picked up all the forms that she needed to fill out. As she sat down in a chair and pulled a pen out of her purse, she got this feeling… it felt right. Being here felt right. She missed Yale, and being there would have felt even better, but she was so glad that she decided to go back to college. This may not be as nice of a school, but it would do for now, for just a year. Then she would go back to Yale, and all would _really_ be right.

The best thing about this school was that she could live at home with her mother. Well, with her mother and Luke. She felt a little bad about intruding on them when they were just starting to settle down into their relationship, but she knew that she and her mother needed to be together for a while too. They needed to fix their still somewhat broken relationship. They seemed to be back to normal now, but Rory knew it would be a little while before she regained her mother's trust. Just like that time a couple years before when she slept with Dean while he was still married.

_Dean._ Rory had been thinking a lot about him lately, when her relationship with Logan began falling apart. She had started comparing Logan to Dean, just like she had with Jess, and found him falling short. She knew this wasn't fair, to compare the two like that, but she couldn't help it. She also saw the irony: seeing her with Logan was what ended her relationship with Dean… and now, in a way, Dean had ended her relationship with Logan. Well, him and those three girls that Logan slept with.

Rory shook her head, trying to clear out these thoughts so she could concentrate on the forms in front of her. She filled them out hurriedly, anxious to once again officially be a college student.

---

Rory sighed in relief as she headed towards the exit. The sign-up process had been more of a hassle than she expected it to be. She was suddenly very tired and wanted to go home. She smiled at the thought that Stars Hollow was her home again, and not her grandparents' pool house.

Rory was still smiling to herself and not really paying attention when she bumped into the person in front of her who had stopped without her noticing. She stumbled back and stuttered out an apology when she saw who it was she had bumped into.

"Rory?"

"Dean!"

---

"Your offspring is here, and she's sitting in my chair." Michel complained.

"I'll get right on that." Lorelai told him.

She followed him to the reception area and gave her daughter a hug.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"You will not believe who I ran into there!" Rory began.

"The Pope?"

"Nope."

"Hey! That rhymed!"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, honey. Who did you run into?"

"Excuse me," Michel cut in. "But I thought you said you were going to do something about her sitting in my chair."

"No, Michel. I said I would do something about my daughter being here. And I did. I gave her a hug. And now I'm talking to her, so…" She turned back to Rory and repeated her earlier question. "Who did you run into?"

"Dean!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Really!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Mom!"

"That was the last one, I promise."

"Good."

"So… What happened with Dean?"

"Well, you know he didn't go to college when he was with Lindsey because he was trying to support them both, and he didn't go last year either, but he decided he wants to get a degree, so he's going this year."

"So he'll be going to your school?"

"Yup."

"There are twelve community colleges in Connecticut and he's going to the same one as you."

"Yup."

"You've never gone to the same school as him before. Is he going to be in any of your classes? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Actually, he's going to be in my math class."

"Math? But you're majoring in Journalism."

"I know. This college requires you to take a math course, even if it's got nothing to do with your major."

"Huh. So, Dean's in your math class."

"Yup."

"And, how is he? Did you talk to him some?"

"We went to get a cup of coffee at this place down the street from the school."

"Oh." Lorelai was surprised at this news. She assumed they had just exchanged a few passing words. Were they friends again? She had always been amazed at their ability to remain friends after they broke up before—maybe it wouldn't be so weird for that to happen again. "Was it good coffee?"

"I might go back there after school again, but it wasn't Luke's."

Lorelai smiled at the mention of Luke. "No place is."

"Well, Luke's is."

"Yes, but… never mind."

---

"That kid is trouble." Luke scowled when Lorelai told him of Rory and Dean's encounter.

"Dean is a good kid. He just made a mistake. It was a pretty big mistake, but he's still a good kid."

Luke thought about the Dean's bachelor party, how he came into the Diner drunk and started talking about how pretty Rory asking why she didn't love him. He clearly loved he still then, then went on and married Lindsay anyway. That was the real mistake, because if he hadn't married Lindsay, then when he and Rory slept together he wouldn't have been cheating.

Luke suddenly began to sympathize with Dean a little—he too had made the mistake of marrying someone when he was in love with someone else, but he got the chance to fix that. Maybe this was Dean's chance. Did he still love Rory? Luke thought it was possible, probably even probable. After all, the Gilmore Girls were pretty easy to love, and pretty hard to get over.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is my rant about the show now. Does anyone else think this season is kind of sucking? The beginning of the premiere was GREAT, where Luke accepted (although I still thought he should have already had a ring, like he was planning to propose but didn't have the nerve), but the rest have all been so uneventful. The commercials make it look like all this exciting stuff is going to happen, but then it turns out that that's just, like, the last two minutes of the episode.

Worst of all, there has been hardly ANY Luke/Lorelai action going on. Luke was in, like, two scenes in the last episode. They had a lot more of him before they got together, which is not how it should work. He should be in it way more.

Oh well. The moral of the story is: Review, please!


	5. A Little More Emotion

**A/N: Short, very short, I know. But at least it's something. And hopefully enough to get the story rolling again. I really should probably have more of an outline when I start these things, but I never end up following them anyway.**

**Also, I hate to beg, but _please_ review with some feedback. I've got almost 500 hits, but only 15 reviews. Come on. I could really use the feedback, and it really would make me write more often.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

"So…" Rory stared across the table at Dean expectantly.

"So…" He repeated.

After a few moments of silent eye-contact, Rory looked down at the coffee mug in her hands. It was empty.

"So," she began again, "I'm going to go get a refill. I'm hoping that when I get back we'll be able to have a real conversation." She got up and went over to wait in line. She looked around her and took in her surroundings. This really was a pretty nice coffee place. The decorations were nice, the service was fast, and, most importantly, the coffee was good. She got her refill and headed back over to the table.

Another few moments of silence passed.

"Why is this so awkward?" She asked. "We were doing fine yesterday. Why is it weirder today?"

"I think that yesterday's conversation was fueled by the shock of seeing each other again." Dean guessed.

"But this shouldn't be weird. It's not like we've never been in this situation before. We've always managed to stay friends after… well, everything. Can't we now?"

"I hope so."

---

"So, what do you think of these colors?"

Luke glanced at the palette Lorelai was holding in her hands before grunting that they were nice.

"Come on, Luke! A little more emotion would be nice."

He settled back further onto the couch in his apartment. "Lorelai, you've been selecting color schemes for everybody's houses for over a week now. It was kind of amusing at first, but now… not so much."

"These aren't for anyone's house, Luke."

"Then what are they for?"

Lorelai grinned at him. "They're for our wedding."

That got his attention.

"What?"

"Yeah. This one would be the color of the table settings, this is the color I want for the flowers, and maybe this color here for the bridesmaid dresses. So, what do you think?"

"When I see you walking down the aisle towards me, I can guarantee you I won't even notice the color of the tablecloths."

Lorelai smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

"But what about the dresses?" She asked jokingly as she pulled away.

Luke just ignored the question and pulled her onto his lap before pressing his lips to hers again.

---

Rory looked at Dean, noticing the slight lines beside his eyes from his laughter. They were cute. She smiled at him and placed her hand gently over his.

"See?" She smiled wider. "This is how it should be. We have fun together. We always have, and we should still be able to."

"Yeah." Dean had stopped laughing, because once she touched his hand, he was having enough trouble just breathing. He settled for a goofy smile, happy to be sitting there with her. He knew that all she wanted was friendship, and he was willing to take what he could get. _Why did I ever break up with her?_ He wondered, before the image of her standing with all those rich, Ivy League guys at her grandmother's house. He remembered that she had told him at their last coffee "date," that she had ended up seeing that blonde guy, but that they had just broken up because he was cheating on her. _What an idiot! Who would cheat on someone this incredible? Yeah, I cheated_ with_ her, and that was bad… but to cheat _on_ her?_

When he tuned back into the conversation he caught the tail end of something Rory was saying before she started laughing again. He gave a little chuckle too, so she wouldn't realize he hadn't really been listening. He needed to wait until she was gone to start daydreaming about her. He wanted to make the most of the time actually spent _with_ her.

"So… Friends?" Rory asked with a shy, unsure smile.

Dean nodded and squeezed her hand that was still lying on top of his.

"Friends."

---

Luke woke up and blinked, barely making out the figure curled up against his body. He smiled at her dozing figure and took the opportunity to just look at her. He used to always sneak little looks at her when she wasn't paying attention, and now, he didn't have to. She was his, and he could look at her all he wanted, but it was nice sometimes to be able to watch her while she was sleeping. He loved her crazy talk as she bustled about him throughout the day, but he liked to watch her once in a while like this too—when she couldn't make and little jokes to ruin the moment.

He slowly began to stroke her hair, twisting it absentmindedly in hi fingers, loving the soft feel of every individual strand. He took a deep breath and smelled her sweet perfume. He kissed her gently on the top of her head, before he felt her stir.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"It's not actually morning. We fell asleep on my couch. You haven't even had dinner yet."

Her stomach growled.

Luke laughed at her timing. "I should have known you'd have realized that soon anyway." Lorelai smiled back at him and kissed him quickly on the lips before getting up to find some coffee. It may not have been morning, but she still had that drowsy, just-woken-up feeling.

As Luke got up to help her, thinking how great it felt to wake up next to her, he realized: _I'm going to get to wake up with her every day… for the rest of my life._

He grinned wider and made Lorelai a full pot of coffee without any complaints.

---

Rory glanced quickly at her rear-view mirror, laughing at what she saw. Dean's car. Following her. It had been for a while, and it would be for a while more; they were both heading back to Star's Hollow after all. _Why have we been getting coffee out here, when we could have just talked at Luke's or something in town? How could I have forgotten that we live so close to each other?_

Dean was laughing in his car as well. He honked jokingly and yelled something out the window. Rory couldn't' hear what he said, but she honked back anyway.

Once they arrived back home, Rory pulled the car over and waited for Dean to follow suit.

"I just wanted to say, that I had a really nice time chatting with you today, Dean."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I was hoping we could keep this up. I really meant it when I said I wanted to be friends with you. Why don't we make the coffee-place visits a regular thing? I've missed you lately. You're so easy to talk to."

"I'd really like that," Dean agreed, his heart still hung up on _"I've missed you."_

Dean stuck out his hand to shake on it, and seal the deal, but Rory leaned in closer and pulled him in for a hug instead. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and he put his around her waist, marveling at how perfectly they fit. He gave her a quick "friendly" squeeze before he jumped into his car and drove off to his house.

He had to get out of there before he admitted something that Rory wouldn't want to hear…

Would she?


	6. In Good Company

**A/N: I think I covered all the important interactions this time. We've got Rory/Dean; Luke/Lorelai; and a moment of Rory and Lorelai.**

**This is again shorter than I had hoped, and there's not all that much plot movement, but I think it came out pretty good, and most everything is still important to the story.**

**Warning: much fluff and mushiness ahead. Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I won the Florida lottery and bought the rights to everything having to do with Gilmore Girls. And if you believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you.**

* * *

"This is great!" Rory smiled at Dean as he held the door to their coffee place open for her. "Out of all the people in our class, we get paired together." 

"Hey, I'm even more thrilled than you are, I'm sure. I got paired with the smartest kid in the class."

Rory laughed as they sat down at the little corner table they always occupied. "You know, I think this mandatory study pair thing is a good idea, but if you really wanted, I would have studied with you voluntarily."

"Not if you were assigned to study with somebody else." Dean pointed out. "You wouldn't have had time for old Dean."

"Ugh, I hate when people talk in third person."

"I know, that's why I did it." Dean laughed. "Well, and partially for the dramatic flare."

Rory laughed too, before their waitress came over and took their orders. After the waitress walked away, Rory looked back to Dean.

"So, I never really understood why we always meet here, instead of just meeting at Luke's back in Stars Hollow."

"Well, for one thing, some people might get the wrong idea about what we're doing here." As much as Dean wanted his "coffee dates" with Rory to _really_ be dates, he knew they weren't. If Miss Patty and everyone were to start questioning them, he didn't want to be around to hear Rory's firm 'we're just friends.' It may have been true, but hearing the words coming from her lips would still hurt.

"Good point."

"And… never mind."

"No, what?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh no you don't, Dean. I hate when people do that. You have to tell me what you were going to say now, or else I'll be wondering the rest of the time we're here and I won't here a single word you say and we won't be able to have a decent conversation ever again!"

"Well, it's just Luke." Dean tried to get away with that vague answer, but Rory wouldn't hear of it.

"What about Luke?"

"He's…"

"Yeah?"

Dean just looked at her, until she realized the problem. She started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! You're afraid of Luke!"

"I am not." Dean frowned at her reaction. It wasn't exactly boosting is ego.

"Yes you are. You're afraid of sweet, loveable Luke."

"Hey, he may be sweet and loveable to you, but that's just because he loves you Gilmore Girls."

"So you admit it."

Dean sighed in defeat. "Yes, okay, I admit it. I'm afraid of Luke. My encounters with him haven't exactly been pleasant. He doesn't like me because I dated you."

"That's not true. He liked you when we first dated. He only didn't like you after we broke up."

"Oh, right."

"Then he disliked you even more when we slept together."

"Oh."

"And then when we broke up agai—"

"Yeah, okay, I get it. He hates me. I know. That's why I'm afraid of him." Rory had stopped laughing, but her amusement was still apparent from the slight twinkle in her eye.

"That's alright. I'm starting to like this coffee place almost as much. The coffee doesn't even come close in comparison, but the company's awfully nice."

---

"So, do _you_ like these Luke?" Lorelai questioned, beginning to get a little frustrated at his seemingly apathetic attitude toward their wedding.

"I think they're fine. If they're the ones you want, then go for it." Luke picked up the box of invitations and started to head over to the cashier, but Lorelai pulled on his arm to stop him.

"Luke, I really want you to give me your opinions on these things. I mean, you do have opinions, right? I'm hoping you're not really this uncaring about our wedding day."

Luke looked at her confused. He had noticed that she was acting a little oddly before in the flower shop. Was this really what was bothering her?

"Lorelai," he struggled to find the right words to explain. "It's not that I'm uncaring about our wedding day. Trust me, I've been dreaming about this day for longer than you could possibly know. It's just that when a guy like me dreams of a wedding, it's different then when a girl like you does.

"In your dream, you see the perfect dresses and the perfect flowers and the perfect table settings in the perfect little church. You see the colors of the napkins and the color of your daughter's shoes. In _my_ dream, all I see is the perfect woman walking down the aisle toward me. Everything else is just a blur. It's not that I don't care about our wedding day. It's that I truly don't know how anything else should be. You've been picturing the little things forever, so you should get to have control of them. As long as you and I are the ones standing before the preacher, then nothing else really matters to me."

Lorelai started to tear up as she looked lovingly into the eyes of her husband-to-be. "Oh, Luke." She sighed as she took a step closer and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Luke whispered into her hair, before gently kissing the top of her head.

---

The minute she stepped through the doorway, Rory was under attack.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what." Lorelai practically yelled, dragging her stunned daughter into the living room.

"What?" Rory asked as she sat down on the couch, catching her breath.

"I've got everything planned except for the dresses."

"Really?" Rory grinned at her mother, pleased and proud at how fast she worked out all the details. It wasn't surprising that she was capable of doing it, this was, after all, what Lorelai often did at the Inn. The surprising part was that she had wanted to. When Lorelai was engaged to Max, she had been so reluctant to plan anything. She even felt odd just having max in her bedroom. Luke, however, was spending the night in Lorelai's bed on a regular basis. Rory could see clearly that her mother really wanted this, and that this thing with Luke was truly forever.

"Yeah. So, tomorrow: you, me, and hours of non-stop shopping. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rory agreed. "So… this is really gonna happen."

"This is really gonna happen."

There was a brief moment of comfortable silence, before both mother and daughter let out a little squeal and pulled the other in for a hug.

"So…" Lorelai began, trying and failing to come up with a way to segue into the other thing she wanted to discuss with Rory. "What's up with you and Dean?"

"What? Nothing, mom."

Lorelai gave her an unbelieving look.

"No, mom. Honestly. There's nothing there. We're just friends. And we were assigned as 'mandatory study partners' by our math professor." Rory was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under her mother's steady gaze. "Come on, mom. It's _Dean_."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, hon. It's just that… you and Dean have never really been great at this 'just friends' thing. It always seems to go farther."

"Well, we're just friends right now. I'm not going to guarantee that it will always stay that way, because I can't predict the future. I mean, yeah. There is a chance that with all this time together I could somehow fall for him again… but would it really be that bad if I did? I mean, I think we have agreed many times during the past five years that Dean is the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm not saying it would be bad. I just want to know."

"I'll tell you if anything happens, mom. I promise. But I don't think it's going to."

"I know you will, hon. It's just that we were not speaking for so long, and I missed out on a whole chunk of your life. I don't want to go through that ever again. I want to know everything that happens to you. And I want you to know everything that happens to me."

"You will mom." Rory said almost forcefully. "You will."


	7. So I Need You

**A/N: This chapter begins with some wedding dress shopping. I didn't really like the dress they have on the show. It's pretty and all, but I didn't think it looked very good on her, which is weird, because pretty much everything looks good on her. Anyway, I went online and tried to find a dress that I thought would look good on her for this story. I will put it down in the chapter when they find it. So, look for the link. (well, you can't actually post a link on here, so you have to replace (slash) with "/" and (dot) with "." etc. I think it's pretty. I hope you do too. If you don't, you can just find a different dress and pretend that's the one she'll wear. Whatever. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, the dress is not mine, but most of the plotline is. The title is taken from a 3 doors down song, from their album "The Better Life"**

* * *

Lorelai stepped cautiously through the big glass doors and looked around her at all the lace and tulle and flowers, feeling incredibly out of place and having flashbacks to the many uncomfortable parties of her childhood. Rory followed in behind her, smiling amusedly at the nervous expression on her mother's face.

Trying to make Lorelai feel more comfortable, Rory knew the best way to start was to make her laugh. With a quick glance around the room, she easily spotted the puffiest, frilliest, most hideous wedding dress she had ever laid eyes on.

"Mom, I've found it already. This is absolutely the dress for you." She waited a moment for her mother to find her way over following the sound of her voice. When she finally arrived, Rory had to fight hard to keep a straight face. "In fact," she continued, "it's so nice, I may have to find someone to marry right away so I can wear it myself."

Her little joke had the desired effect, and Lorelai let out a little chuckle, instantly feeling more at home in this store of big and fancy things. After a few more joke dresses, the girls got down to business, shopping for real. Lorelai hadn't really expected to find anything in the first store, but she was still a little disappointed when she didn't. There had been a couple of gowns that had fit well and looked okay, but nothing that really blew her away.

Four hours and six shops later, however, and they finally found it.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lorelai shouted, running the soft fabric through her fingers while trying to get her hopes up in case it looked awful when she put it on. "Rory, come quickly! I might have it this time."

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)bridalonlinestore(dot)com(slash)store(slash)Monroe(dot)asp

Rory rushed over to her mother, hoping that this might really be the one. She always loved their shopping trips, but her feet were sore and she was getting tired. When her mother said they'd be shopping all day, she didn't think she had really meant _all day_.

When she saw the dress that Lorelai was holding, she got a feeling that this wasn't another false alarm.

"Well? Go try it on!"

Lorelai grinned and entered the changing room. Rory waited patiently as her mother tried to do up the laces in the back herself.

"Mom, come on! Let me do them for you."

"No, Rory. I don't want you to see it until it's done. You need to get the full effect."

Rory sighed at her mother's stubbornness, but said nothing and continued to wait. Finally, she heard the door swing open and her draw dropped.

"Mom! You look incredible!"

"I know! I love it. This is really the one. This is _the_ dress. The perfect dress. For my wedding to the perfectman. Oh, babe, I'm finally going to have it. The whole package."

Rory just smiled at her mother and pulled her into a hug.

Once Lorelai had changed back into her street clothes, Rory let out a huge sigh of relief. She picked up her bag and asked if Lorelai was all ready to go home.

"Go home?" Lorelai questioned. "Honey, we just found _my_ dress… now we've got to look for yours."

---

Rory walked back over to the table she was sharing with her current study partner, a fresh cup of coffee balanced carefully in one hand as she tried to rearrange her wallet in her purse with the other. She made it to the table without any spills and she sat back down across from Dean, who was staring intently at the open book in front of him. Rory smiled. He looked cute when he was confused.

"What's the problem?" she asked, leaning over to see what was troubling him.

"Why did it move like this?" He asked pointing towards one of the graphs.

"Well, if you look at the equation, then they've added three, which moves the whole asymptote." Rory explained.

"What?"

Rory got up and walked around the table to join him. Using her pencil as a pointer, she explained it to him again, trying to find different words, and this time he got it.

The two of them still had their daily coffee "dates" every day after school, but now, every Sunday, they met again for their math study sessions. They had a test coming up soon, and things seemed to be going well.

Rory thought back to that conversation with her mother. Would something happen again between them? They seemed to be doing great as just friends right now, but they were like this before when she was dating Jess too. And when he married Lindsay.

She shook her head, clearing away all the thoughts of what was and what could be. _Right now, I just need to focus on what _is

---

"Lu-uuke!" Lorelai sang out as the strutted happily into the diner. There was a lull at the diner, so Luke was just standing behind the counter. He looked up when he saw her and smiled.

"Did your shopping trip go well?" He asked.

"It was fantastic!" Lorelai gave him a quick kiss before continuing. "It was slow going at first, but then I found the perfect wedding gown. And we found a dress for Rory too."

"Doesn't Sookie's dress have to match, or something?"

"Not really. We're just gonna go for having them be the same color. They can be different dresses since Rory's the maid of honor."

"Okay." Luke didn't really care about the details of the clothing, as long as his wife-to-be was happy, and she certainly seemed to be. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee.—"

"Only if you eat something healthy too." Luke tried to bargain.

"Okay, what the hell? Throw in a slice of apple pie." Luke gave her 'the look.' "What? She feigned ignorance. Apple is a fruit. Fruit is healthy. Therefore, apple pie is healthy."

"Have an orange."

Lorelai sighed, too happy from her successful day to argue. "Fine. I'll take the orange."

Luke opened his mouth, startled by how quickly she gave in, but then closed it, deciding it was better not to question it. Instead, he decided to bring up something even more awkward that had been sitting in the back of his mind. As their wedding day grew closer, he grew more and more apprehensive.

"Lorelai…" he wasn't really sure how to start. He wanted to try to be subtle, but subtle had never really been his thing.

"This is really going to happen, right?" Lorelai looked at him with confusion.

"What's really happening?"

"This." Luke was afraid of upsetting her with his doubts, but he had to know for sure. "Us. Getting married."

Lorelai was not offended, but rather touched once again by how much Luke cared for her, and that while he was so strong and protective, he had to have insecurities too. She smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand in his. "Yes, Luke." She gave his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. "This is definitely going to happen."

Luke smiled back and leaned toward her for a quick kiss before letting go to grab his pad and pencil and help some customers that had just walked through the door.

---

Dean pulled up in front of the Gilmore house and brought the car to a stop in the driveway. After their meetings continued, he and Rory finally decided that it was idiotic for them to both drive, wasting gas and therefore money, when they lived so close to each other. Being raised the way he was, Dean quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, running around to the other side to open Rory's door for her. Rory knew he enjoyed playing this chivalrous part, so she sat patiently and waited for him before she accepted his hand as he helped her out.

Neither one commented on the fact that as he walked her to her door, their hands remained joined, swaying gently between them.

* * *

**A/N2: First, I would like to apologize profusely to everyone, but especially to Ashley1497. I told her a while ago that I would have this posted, but I had forgotten that I was going to New York on a trip with my school, and then when I got back it was time for AP Exams and my dad took away my internet so I wouldn't be distracted from studying. I am sooo sorry, but now I have finished my exams and have my internet back, so here it is.**

**Additionally, I would now like to note that it may be longer until my next update. I _will not_ abandon this story. I am absolutely determined to finish it. But lately I have been getting back into the Harry Potter fiction more than the Gilmore Girls, because as the season continues going downhill, I get less and less interested.**

**Tonight's episode was absolutely the worst. I thought it would be okay at first--it made me laugh out loud quite a few times and it seemed to be a pretty cute episode (I loved that line about the voices), but at the end… that was absolutely the most ridiculous thing they could possibly have had Lorelai do. I'm still holding onto a shred of hope that it's one of those stupid WB things that they often do where they trick into thinking something _really_ awful so you won't be upset with the only minorly awful thing they have planned, but I don't expect that to really be the case. Right now, I really hate both of our Gilmore Girls, and so I haven't been feeling particularly inspired. But I expect that that will later turn into actually more inspiration for this story, as I will be more determined than ever to improve on this most awful season.**


End file.
